


Drabbletale~Collection of Undertale Drabbles

by fr_e_sh__h_otca_ts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr_e_sh__h_otca_ts/pseuds/fr_e_sh__h_otca_ts
Summary: Collection of Undertale drabbles. Feel free to request a drabble at my tumblr account.Requests here or at my tumblr: @fr-e-sh--h-otca-ts





	1. How I Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Mute Sans seems like an interesting theme. Soriel fluff is always perfect.

“Sans how do you sign ‘I love you’?” Toriel asked lovingly, leaning her head against Sans’.

Sans was not one to really push matters, him being mute may have been the main reason behind it. He just sighed silently and brought forth his hands. 

His right hand pointed at himself, then he crossed his arms over his chest. And finally he pointed at Toriel. Then he drew his hoodie stings, in effort to hide his blushing face.

Toriel only chuckled.

She repeated Sans’ motions, huming a lullaby and swaying slightly. She didn’t need to look to know Sans was watching her every move. Mesmerized. 

Her expression faultered with concern.

“Sans, I understand that you can not speak. As has been established, but… you must understand,” she whispered near his skull. Sans hung onto every word she said. Like he might go deaf any second.

“It doesn’t matter whether you can speak or not. For when I look into your eyelights, I see the deepest of emotions. Those of which no words can come close.”

She brought her arm to wipe away falling tears, never stopping her sways. 

“It’s funny, is it not? I can speak, but can not express how much I simply adore you as you do in your silence. I love you so, so very much.” 

Sans joined in her slow movements, all his worries and anxieties haulting. He knew now that the women of his dreams reciprocated his deepest feelings.

For the first time through so many resets, Sans was content.


	2. Kitchen Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus, the cooking duo, make a mess in Toriel's kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously going to happen eventually.

The scene layed out before Toriel was the epitome of disarray. 

Pots and pans, along with other utensils, were scattered on the ground. Their pattern shockingly resembled an impressive game of hockey, the broken broom evidence of the accusation. Vegetables and their remnants splattered on every surface, except the pot sitting on the stove. 

Toriel brought her slack paws to her hips, still surveying the room. 

In a tangled mess of limbs, the two culprits, whom the elder Monster left alone. For… not even one minute, incredibly. 

Papyrus and Undyne.

Toriel sighed before bursting into hysterical bouts of laughter. Once she gained her composure back, flopping ears back into place, she snapped the duo a mocking glare.

“It would appear Sans was correct. Just like children who can’t keep their hands out of the cookie jar,” she shook her head in a playful manner. 

“Looks like our lesson is done, and chores are due. Perhaps when we learn patience and to follow directions, we can start cooking.” 

The rascals stared at each other, and faced Toriel with regret. 

In unison, “Sorry Ma'am.”

Toriel snickered, walking over before patting their shoulders. Flour, where did they acquire that, floofed up from her movements.

“Perhaps a proper tu-Toriel is in order for children like yourselves. No?”

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!”

“Your kitchen? Congratulations Papyrus, you have earned yourself a time-out!” Toriel playfully directed Papyrus to a corner of the room. 

Undyne howled with laughter, Toriel handed her the broken broom. 

“Thank you for volunteering to clean the mess while Papyrus serves his sentence,” the larger woman moved towards the exit. She turned, “also you both are grounded from MY kitchen. If my directions are not heeded then you both might pasta-way.”

Ironically a lesson was learned. 

Don’t mess with Toriel and her kitchen.


End file.
